


Lean Into Me

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**January 2015**

Kealia closely followed the grainy stream  _Typical NWSL to have such a shitty stream for such an important event like the 2015 College Draft!_ the young forward huffed to herself, whilst waiting again for the stream to continue and stop buffering. She'd already seen the first couple of picks, Morgan Brian obviously being the newest Dash recruit. But she was watching and keeping her fingers crossed for her former Tar Heels team mates Satara and Alexa to get picked up by a team.

They were heading into the final round and her friends had still not been picked. Kealia was so busy worrying about her friends she hadn't noticed that New Zealand star forward Hannah Wilkinson still hadn't been picked. She only realised too late when she heard Brian Ching announce 

"And with our final pick, Houston Dash choose Hannah Wilkinson." 

_No no no no no. You have got to be kidding me?! Out of all the players they decide to use an international spot on HER? This cannot be happening..._

 

"Glad to have you on board Hannah" Randy beamed and shook her hand excitedly, placing the Dash scarf around her neck.

"I was worried not gonna lie, but I couldn't be happier that I'm with the Dash!" the forward said looking relieved.

"We made deals so no one would pick you. Don't worry kid you would have been a first rounder" Ching laughed and reassuringly clapped her on the back. 

Wilko followed her new bosses back to the their seats, to watch the rest of the picks being made. She checked her phone which had been buzzing ever since she got picked. There were loads of texts from her Lady Vols team mates and even from her NT team mates who had stayed up to watch her get drafted. She smiled as she read and opened various messages and snapchats from her friends. She replied to all of them and shot some selfies to send to her family and twitter.

 

Back at the hotel lying in bed, it finally dawned on her  _I'm a pro now...I'm going to play for living at the Dash_ she grinned to herself  _and I get to play with Kealia Ohai..._ _  
_

**_*Flashback 2012 NCAA Championship Final*_ **

Hannah had come all the way to San Diego to watch her best friend Katie Bowen and the Tar Heels rout Penn State 4-1 to win the NCAA Championship. Katie had played a fantastic game and the entire team were going out to celebrate UNC's 21st NCAA Championship trophy. The two friends were busy getting ready for a night on the town with the team, Wilko was lying on the bed waiting, while Katie was making up in the bathroom. 

"Kate"

"Yah?" 

"You know that Kealia?" Wilko asked nonchalant whilst playing with her guitar. 

"Of course I know her you muppet she's my team mate!" Katie laughed from bathroom "What's with her?" 

"Is she gay?" 

"Should have known you'd fancy her!" Katie chuckled and walked out of the bathroom

"Are you going to tell me? Please?" Wilko pleaded with puppy eyes. 

"Sorry mate, she's a straight as they get! Big quarterback boyfriend and everything." Katie apologetically patted Wilko on her back. "But come on let's go out, I'm sure you'll pull another one of my team mates" Katie winked "I hear Ade is as gay as her last name!" 

 

Things were getting rowdier as pitchers of beer and racks of shots were getting passed around and downed. Katie was busy being adorable with Summer, Amber and Indie were having a loud discussion regarding who they'd date off the losing Penn State team and Ade was busy straddling Britt alternating between heavy make out sessions and yelling at Britt for how wrong it was for her to hook up with a player. Hannah watched on and laughed at her friends, but her gaze kept shifting over to the other end of the table were Kealia was sitting busy talking to Crystal. 

_Fuck it. I'm just going to go for it. A little flirting never hurt a straight girl._

Hannah grabbed one of the pitchers and a tray of shots and strolled over to the two girls. 

"More beer ladies?" Wilko offered 

"Surreeee" Crystal subtly slurred as she swayed with the music holding her glass for Hannah to fill. 

"Oh my god, you've got such a cool accent! You must be Katie's friend right?" Kealia asked taking a shot off the tray. 

"Yeah I'm Hannah" the forward gave a smile and stretched out her hand "But my friends call me Wilko" Kealia took her hand and immediately released it after feeling a shock.

"Oww" they both said

"Looks like there's a spark between us already" Wilko half joked, winking at the forward. 

"Easy tiger, you may be cute and all, but I don't swing that way" the Tar Heel retaliated, not noticing her Freudian slip. 

"You think I'm cute huh?" Wilko grinned at the forwards admission. 

Kealia blushed at her error "I mean you're cute to girls, gay girls I mean" she rambled trying to recover but failing miserably. 

"So does that make you a gay girl? Because you did just call me cute." Wilko chortled bemused by having caught Kealia in her own words. 

"What? No! I'm not gay. I like guys." Ohai said panicky. 

"Surrrreeeee" Hannah mocked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not! I'm like totally straight!" 

"Alright if you're that straight, then prove it" Wilko challenged wiggling her eyebrows.

"I will prove it! How?" 

"Kiss me and if you don't want to keep kissing me then you're totally straight." Hannah said with a straight face.

Hannah was drunk enough to come up with such an idiotic challenge but she didn't think Kealia was drunk enough to accept it. 

"Alright. Bring it Wilko!" Kealia smack talked trying distract herself from her pulse quickening. 

Hannah smirked, placed her hand on Kealia's chin and slowly brought her in for kiss. She started off softly but got bolder when she felt Kealia give in, allowing her to deepen the kiss and introduce her tongue. Just when Kealia leaned in to deepen the kiss further, Wilko pulled away. Hannah grinned when she saw Kealia still with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. When she opened her eyes, Hannah could see they had darkened with hunger. The forward wasted no time and brought in the Tar Heel for another kiss. 

Bartok had somehow regained her sense of chaperoning and started to herd her charges towards the exist of the bar. 

"Okay kiddies, time to go to bed! Out, out, out!" she yelled over the music with Ade haging off of her arm, kissing her neck. 

The players groaned but they obeyed nonetheless and started filing out through the door. Hannah reluctantly broke her kiss with Keali. 

"Looks like we gotta go" she whispered onto the other forward's lips. 

"Yeah" Kealia replied breathless 

 

Back at the hotel Hannah and Kealia were walking down the corridor to Kealia's room. The forward stood in front of the door rummaging through her purse trying to find her keycard, while Hannah stood behind her delicately kissing the forwards neck.

"I can't find my caaaardddd" she Kealia giggled, Hannah's neck kisses tickling her. 

"I've got mine" Hannah grins and flashes her keycard to the forward. 

"Can we have a sleepover?" 

"Sure" Hannah smiles 

They start walking but Kealia suddenly stops. 

"What's wrong?" 

"My feet hurt" the forward whines. Hannah chuckles and swiftly picks the forward up and carries her to her room. Kealia unlocks the door and Hannah carries her to the far bed. Hannah grabs some shorts and a tank for herself and hands another set to Kealia. While Hannah brushes her teeth, the Tar Heel changed into the Lady Vols gear. 

Hannah smirks when she strolls out of the bathroom and sees Kealia all decked out in Vols orange. _  
_

"You look good in orange" she whispers in Kealia's ear while tugging at her tank.

"I don't like orange" she says with a straight face taking of the shirt and throwing it on the floor. Hannah raises her eyebrow bemused. 

"Oh? Well we better get rid of those shorts too then..." she whispers suggestively onto Kealia's lips smirking when she gets a kiss in reply. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**March 2015**

The team was gathered around in the locker rooms each sitting in their cubby, Hannah was late so she decided to lean on the door frame behind Randy who was welcoming the team.

"First off I'd like to welcome y'all to the Dash and remind you that all of you have been personally selected to be here. And secondly it's preseason which means fitness evaluation in the morning and team training in the afternoon...."

Kealia looked up when she heard Randy speaking but was caught off guard when she saw the tall figure behind him leaning against the door sipping coffee.  _Hannah Wilkinson._

 

***Flashback morning after 2012 NCAA Championship game***

Kealia could feel soft kisses on her neck slowly rousing her from sleep. But the forward didn't feel like waking up, so she cuddled in closer to the source. 

"Mhhhm I don't wanna wake up" the forward mumbled her eyes still shut. She felt a kiss on the top of her head, then the bed moved and her back felt the cool air hit her. Wilko padded to the table where the mini coffee maker was and started working on making a brew. 

"You want some coffee?" she asked looking over her shoulder and towards the bed. 

Kealia's eyes shot open, that was NOT the voice of her boyfriend Zach but the accent of a very tall and blonde Kiwi. 

"Shit!" Kealia hissed loudly jumping out of bed now glaring at Wilko "Did we?" she asked sternly. 

Wilko stared at Kealia who clearly unbeknownst to her was standing naked in the room confronting Hannah "I don't know you tell me" Wilko gave her a cheeky grin and a head nod. 

It was then the other forward looked down and realised she was completely naked, she squeaked from embarrassment and blushing tried to cover herself with a pillow. Hannah was chortling into her coffee at the scene. 

"Don't worry it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" Hannah smirked and quirked an eyebrow. 

"You!" Kealia yelled angrily while trying to remain covered by the pillow whilst picking up her clothes which were strewn across the floor "You tricked me! You seduced me!" 

"Tricked you?" Hannah chuckled 

"Yeah you and your sly, smooth lesbian Kiwi ways!" Kealia was shouting not making any sense but continuing to amuse Hannah. 

"May I remind, that it was you who took off your shirt and pulled me on to the bed?" 

Kealia was now huffing and puffing but she couldn't counter with anything "Just turn around so I can change!" she hissed.

Hannah apologetically put her hands up in the air and turned away "Alright, alright"

The Tar Heel quickly put on her clothes and stormed out of the room. Hannah laughed and shouted "Bye, have a lovely day!" after her, shaking her head in amusement. 

 

Kealia snapped out of her memory just in time to catch the end of Randy's speech.

"There's 26 of you and by the end of March I'll have to say goodbye to 6 of you, so work hard and show me what you've got." 

The girls whooped and hollered for Randy, before heading out to the training field. 

Hannah was closest to the door but she decided to hang back to wait for a certain forward. Kealia and Ella walked out of the door last and Wilko took her chance to greet her new team mate. 

"Hey Kealia" she said smoothly, leaning against the wall with arms folded. 

_God I love the way she says my name...damn it Kealia snap out of it! Ignore her. Ignore her!_

Kealia didn't bother to stop but just glared at Hannah and hurried Ella passed her. 

Hannah chuckled  _playing hard to get are we?_ "Come on Kee, you can't still be mad at me?" the forward shouted after her. 

 

"What was that about?" Ella laughed, turning to ask Kealia. 

"Nothing. Just college rivalry stuff." Kealia smiled trying to breeze over what happened. 

"But UNC never played Tennessee when you were at college?!" Ella mumbled as Kealia sped away to run her warm up laps. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kealia avoided Wilko for most of the preseason but Hannah shrugged off Kealia's dismissal and decided to get to know her other new team mates. She instantly got along with Ochs and the Canadians and Ella took to her, too much so in Erin's opinion. 

 

"I could sit and listen to you talk the whole day" Ella swooned, while the five of them were eating at the Breakfast Klub.

Hannah chuckled, the look on Erin's face being priceless. "Sure I'll talk to you day and night" Wilko flirted giving her a wink, making Ella blush. 

"Easy there stud, this one's taken!" Erin said in mock annoyance, possessively draping her arm around Ella and giving her kiss on the cheek "And you, I thought you said there's nothing sexier than a Canadian accent?" Erin asked looking at her forward. 

"Babe, come on! You've heard her talk right? That is the sexiest accent ever. Am I right?" Ella looked over to Ochs and Sess. 

"I mean not as hot as an Australian accent" Ochs started "But definitely hotter than a Canadian one." the left back agreed. 

"Come on Sess, surely you're on my side?" Erin pleaded. 

"Sorry E, but if I met a guy with that accent I'd be done for." Sess laughed, giving a wink to Hannah. 

Wilko fist pumped the air "Yes another win for the Kiwi!" Erin gave her a mock glare.

"You and me are going to have a talk tonight" Erin jokingly reprimanded Ella.

"I predict a lot of scarf wearing tomorrow" Sess joked, Ochs and Wilko joining in with the laughter. 

 

"So what's the deal with you and Kee?" Ella asked Wilko seriously on their way back to training "You greeted her the other day and she didn't even stop to say hi?" 

Ella could see a flicker of hurt flash over Hannah's face "It's nothing. Don't worry about it" the younger forward replied.

"Hannah it's not nothing, you guys aren't talking. How do you think you'll manage to get good chemistry on the field? Talk to me kid." 

"It's nothing, really" the forward cracked a smile and ran off to run drills with Ochs, leaving Ella shaking her head. 

 

Ella decided to go talk to Randy about the two forwards. 

"Hey Randy can we talk?" 

"What do you want?" Randy joked

"It's about Kealia and Hannah...they're not really getting along." 

Randy sighed "I've noticed that too, Ella. Do you know what it's about?" 

"No, not really" Ella admitted. 

"Don't worry I've got Brian on it. We'll sort this out old school" Randy gave her wry smile and sent her off to do drills. 

 

"Alright ladies good session out there" Brian clapped "Now to what you've all been waiting for -housing allocations! I've decided to mix things up a little this time around. So Ochs you'll share a house with Brian and Dahlkemper, Ari and T will share with Colaprico and Kee will share with Wilko and a future international player if we sign one."

He tossed the house keys to the veteran players and tossed some car keys at Wilko "Here you go kid, can't have you riding a scooter in Texas!" Hannah beamed hugging the GM "Thank you, this is awesome!" 

Kealia ran after Brian "Brian! You promised I'd room with Ochs this year!" 

"Sorry kid, we had to shuffle things 'round. Randy wanted the veterans and rookies to mix and get along." 

"But Ella and Erin don't have any rookies!" the forward protested. 

"Kee, Erin is a Canadian NT member and Ella has been pro for seven years" he said sternly "Not to mention having a rookie room with them would be a punishment for that poor soul." he added more lightheartedly "So enjoy the house and make nice with Wilko."

Kealia trudged back to the lockers to pick up her kit and find her new housemate. Hannah was excitedly packing up, so she could go look for her new car in the parking lot. By the time Ohai had reached the lockers Wilko was out trying to find her car. The make had been scratched off the keys so the forward remotely unlocked and locked the car, after a couple of minutes she finally had found her new car -a black soft top Jeep wrangler. It wasn't new by any means but it was Hannah's dream car nonetheless. 

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" she yelled excitedly hopping into the car, immediately taking down the roof. She took pictures to send to her friends and posted on instagram

**"My new swag ride. Thanks @HoustonDash #ProLife #SwagRide #ChickMagnet"**

Kealia walked out to the car park to find Wilko taking pictures of her car and taking selfies.  _That girl is such a dork...an adorable cute dork...jesus Kealia get a grip._

 

"So this is our new ride?" she said cooly 

"Yep! Isn't she a beaut?" Hannah beamed excitedly and Kealia couldn't help but crack a smile at the tall goof ball. 

"As long as she gets us from our house to training in one piece with minimum bug consumption, I couldn't care less" 

"I think she likes you!" Hannah loudly whispered to the car making Kealia roll her eyes  _Dork._

Hannah followed Ohai to the other side of the car and opened the door for the forward. 

"What are you doing Hannah?" she asked letting out an annoyed sigh

"Just because you don't act like a lady doesn't mean I won't treat you like one" Wilko said smoothly, giving the Tar Heel a wink. 

At that moment the American felt bad, she had been a bit of a bitch to Hannah. 

"Thanks" she mumbled embarrassed. 

Wilko clumb in through the back of her car and into the front seat. 

"Your going to have a lot of fun with this car aren't you?" 

"I definitely will" Wilko grinned turning up the music and speeding off to their new address. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This looks cosy" Hannah thought out loud when she saw their tiny bungalow for the first time. It was painted mint green and had a little front porch with a couple of white wooden chairs.

"Let's hope it's bigger on the inside" Kealia mumbled not amused by the confined space she'll be sharing. 

Wilko hopped out of her Jeep and grabbed a couple of bags and brought them to the front porch before heading back to get the rest. Meanwhile Kealia unlocked the door to what would be her home for the next 6 months. She fumbled about until she found the light switch and flicked it on, illuminating their living room/kitchen. It was small but had a sofa and a good sized flat screen, she headed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

Hannah heard a squeal coming from the house and she immediately ran inside to check "Kee! You okay?!" the forward asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I got excited by the fully stocked fridge and cupboards" she admitted sheepishly. 

"Ah yeh, alright then" Hannah rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed by the fact she just sprinted into the house to 'save' Kee from the kitchen cupboards. "Uhm so you want to check out the rooms?" she asked trying to recover. 

"Sure. But I dibs the one with the biggest closet" 

Hannah chortled at Kee's words and mumbled "Yeah so you can hide in it" 

"Huh, did you say something?" 

"Me? Nah" 

Kealia studied the seemingly innocent Hannah for a moment but then quickly returned to inspecting their rooms. There were two rooms with double beds connected by a large bathroom and a smaller room just off the den with twin bed and a guest bathroom next to it. One of the connected rooms had sliding doors to the small back yard, Hannah assumed Kealia would want the room with the view. 

"So I'm guessing you're taking this one?" she not as much asked but stated. 

"Uhm no you go ahead and have it" Kealia tried to say nonchalant

"But this one has the bigger closet?" Wilko responded looking confused at the forward.

"I don't want it you have it!" 

"Why?" Hannah asked intrigued as to why the American was acting so weird. 

"Because I'm scared of people looking in from outside when it's dark and people breaking in okay?!" she snapped at Hannah.

"Okay, sorry. Sure I'll take this one" 

"I'll take the other double bed next door" 

 

They both spent the next couple of hours unpacking and decorating their rooms. Once Wilko was satisfied with the arrangement of jerseys and posters on the wall she headed to the kitchen to see if she could whip up something. She made herself a chicken mayo avocado sandwich and started setting up her xbox in the living room so she could play some Call of Duty. 

Kealia came out of her room to find Wilko yelling and swearing at the TV. 

"What are you doing?" the American said slightly annoyed

"Playing Call of Duty" Wilko responded, eyes still transfixed on the screen and fingers pressing buttons at a ferocious pace. 

"I'm living with a kid...a giant kid" Kealia mumbled 

"Hey! I heard that! You know you should try it, maybe it'll get all that anger out of you" Hannah retaliated. Kealia snorted and went to the kitchen to make herself a salad, when the door bell rang. 

"Was that your game or is that our door bell?" the American shouted from the kitchen

"I don't know maybe" Wilko replied still continuing playing her game

"Well can you go and check?" Kealia demanded. Wilko begrudgingly paused her game and trodded to open the door. 

 

"Surprise!!!" Ella and Erin yelled in unison, Wilko hugged both of them at once. 

"I love you two, but what are you guys doing here?" 

"We wanted to bring a housewarming gift to our new neighbours" Ella beamed, holding up a platter of cornbread 

"I didn't know you guys lived on this street? And thanks food is always welcome!" 

"Yeah we live just three doors down, you should come by some time for dinner" Erin proposed

Kealia came over to greet her two friends 

"I haven't had dinner cooked by my moms in forever" Kealia laughed, giving Ella and Erin tight hugs. 

"You're all grown up now, you're a veteran this season!" Ella joked "But this one" she pulled Wilko to her side "This one's our little big rookie this year" Hannah grinned, Kealia frowned a bit but Ella gave her hug and whispered into her ear "You'll always be my first child, so play nice".  **  
**

The four of them sat in the living room chatting, they had ordered pizza from a place nearby that did them gluten free and were drinking the beers that Ching had so kindly stocked for them. They were laughing about Ella's banjo practicing that was driving Erin crazy.

"But babe, you can't complain you bought that thing for me!" 

Erin rolled her eyes "Had I known what would ensue I would of bought you a musical triangle instead!" They all laughed except Ella who was still disagreeing with the harsh judgement of her Banjo playing skills. 

"So I heard you sing and play guitar?" Erin turned to Wilko. 

"Yeh, I like to play...relaxes me" Hannah rubbed her neck, she always got shy when people spoke about her playing. 

"Come on let's hear it then!" Ella smiled, nudging Wilko who had has just enough Sols to be pushed to play. 

"Alright let me grab my guitar from my room" 

She returned to the living room with her guitar in hand and another beer, she sat down and got comfortable with her guitar on her lap.

"Right Erin, you might want to hold on tight to Ella" Wilko joked whilst playing the intro to 'Sexual Healing' 

Erin threw a pillow at her while Ella blushed and giggled nudging Kealia. 

Hannah sang the first verse looking at Ella purposely smirking and giving her cheeky wink to mess with Erin. But Erin was too enthralled by the forwards singing to notice too much. 

_**Oh, baby now let's get down tonight** _

_**Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven** _

_**Oh I need some lovin'** _

Hannah was looking at Kee when she sang the next verses, giving her a cheeky wink. 

_**And baby, I can't take it much longer** _

_**Oh it's getting stronger and stronger** _

_**And when I get that feeling** _

_**I want sexual healing** _

 

She made eye contact with Kealia, but the American rolled her eyes and looked away. When Wilko finished Ella and Erin clapped and cheered, Kealia excused herself to go to sleep instead. 

"Sorry guys, I'm really tired" she lied "and we've got a double day tomorrow" the three others hummed in understanding.

"That's okay I think I should take this old lady" Ella chuckled, pointing at Erin "to bed anyway" 

"Hey, I'm not THAT old!" Erin defended herself 

"See you guys tomorrow then yeh" the lanky forward hugged the couple good night. 

 

 

Once the couple left Hannah went to knock on Kealia's door. 

"Come in" she heard her say dryly and Wilko entered the newly decorated room "What do you want?" 

"I just came to check on you and to find out what the hell your problem is with me" 

"I don't have a problem with you" 

Hannah snorted "Yeah right, it's not like you've been ignoring and avoiding me for most of preseason at all" she retorted sarcastically. 

"Fine! You want to know what my problem is? You. YOU are my problem! Me LIVING with you is THE problem!" Kealia spat 

"Jesus fucking christ Kee! I'm sorry we got really drunk and slept with each other, but it's been three years GET OVER IT!" Hannah shouted, matching Kealia's tenacity.

"You think I'm mad at you because we slept together? Oh wow, here I thought Lesbians actually understood women! I'm upset at you because you slept with me and then I never heard from you again! 

"You made it abundantly clear that sleeping with me was a mistake! I thought you'd never want to hear from me again!"

"HANNAH you were the FIRST girl I ever slept with! I was freaked out! And then you didn't even call or text, I felt used. Do you understand that?" 

The anger from Hannah's face vanished as she heard Kealia's side of the story and was replaced with guilt  _I didn't realise I hurt her...I mean she hurt me but I never meant to hurt her. **  
**_

"Kee, I'm so sorry" Hannah pulled in Kealia for hug, the American grasping tight while the tears soaked through Wilko's shirt "I never meant to hurt you...I thought you hated me, so I didn't contact you. But I really wanted to believe me, I wanted to so bad"

They were both crying, hugging each other tightly, both apologising for things they'd said and done. Finally they let go and wiped their tears away, Kealia was the first to recover. 

"Friends?" she asked shyly, stretching out her hand. Wilko swatted it away and hugged Kealia tight again instead "Yeah, friends" she muffled into Kee's hair. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**April 2015**

"You ready for this?" Hannah glanced over her shoulder beaming at Kealia. 

"First game of the season against the 2014 Champs? Hell yes!" Kealia shouted, grabbing Wilko's shoulders and excitedly shaking the forward. Hannah turned around in the tunnel to face the other forward "Pre-game handshake time!" they proceeded to do the entire handshake sequence from 'The Parent Trap'. 

"You two are such dorks!" Erin chortled from the front of the line up. 

"Can't help it we take after our mother -Queen of Dorks!" Kealia bantered, earning a fist bump from Wilko and a head shake from Erin.

"Hey I heard that!" Ella yelled all the way from the back of the line. 

"We love you, really!" Wilko yelled back, using her hands to make a heart, earning a smile from Ella and a "good kids". 

 

The noise from the crowd was getting louder as they were due to walk out any moment. 

 **"And now please welcome your 2015 Hooouuuuustttooon Dash!"** the crowd went wild and Wilko swore she could feel the stadium shaking. She stole another glance at Kealia who grinned back and out they walked into the Oven. 

They were lined up and standing still for the American national anthem. Kealia was singing but she couldn't keep from laughing because next to her Wilko was singing her alternate version of the 'Star Spangled Banner'

"Oh say can you see that naked lady?" Hannah sang obnoxiously loud, earning a giggle and shove from Kee. 

"You're such a kid!" Kealia hissed but she couldn't hide her smile, Wilko gave her one of her trademark winks and kept singing. 

When the anthem finished they shook hands with their opposition and lined up on the field. Kealia and Hannah taking up centre circle, preparing to take the kick off for their team. 

 

It was the final play of the game and Ella had managed to break with the ball streaking down the right flank, Wilko was tracking Ella and running towards the box waiting for the cross she knew would be coming. Ella picked her head up after beating Kallman with a silky move, and saw Wilko heading for the box and Kealia for the far post. She decides to pick out Wilko and crosses the ball in, looking for the head of the tall forward. Hannah rises up and meets the ball perfectly, heading it with pace in the near corner leaving Barnhart for dead leaping the other way. The crowd roared and Wilko excitedly flapped her arms in the air, catching a leaping Ella just in time before the rest of the team stormed over to the pair. They had won their first game, at home, 2-1 against the reigning NWSL champions. 

They shook hands and hugged with the FC KC players before heading to their bench to celebrate with Ben and Randy. Hannah walked back slowly across the field to the tunnel, trying to take in the atmosphere and capture the moment in her memory. 

"Hey, wait up!" she heard Kealia shout after her in the tunnel, the American jogging towards her "I never got to congratulate you!" she said pulling Wilko into a tight hug. 

"You were amazing tonight" she mumbled into the Kiwi's shoulder, then leaned up to give the forward a kiss on the cheek "Proud of you" But before Hannah could say or do anything she could her boots clattering towards them on the concrete floor. 

"Hey where's my super rookie at?" Ella yelled, startling Kealia in the process "Come here, I want some more Wilko hugs!" Ella stretched out her arms and Hannah picked her up and swung her around. 

"Easy with that one, can't have you accidentally dropping her and giving her ANOTHER concussion!" Erin joked. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ella retorted dryly, Erin just grinned and forced her forward into a smothering hug. 

"So you youngsters coming out to celebrate tonight?" Erin asked. 

Hannah laughed sheepishly rubbing her neck "I was actually really looking forward to getting some sleep. I'm completely beat." 

"Don't listen to her! She's coming out tonight, I'm making sure of it" Kealia replied staring down Hannah.

"Alright, alright, I'll come out." Hannah gave in. 

"Awesome, 10pm at the Pheonix kiddos -be there!" Erin confirmed before jogging after Ella. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kealia had driven them to the Phoenix as she wanted Hannah to be able to celebrate her game winning goal with a few a couple of beers. They were only ten minutes late but the team were already getting loud and celebrating with the couple of fans that came down to have a drink with the team. 

"I'll get the drinks" Kee smiled "Sol right?" she asked over her shoulder. 

"Yeh, please. Thanks Kee!" she yelled after her. 

 

"So you and Kee had some great chemistry out on the field." Ella said sliding into the booth across from Wilko, Erin joining her. 

"It's getting there" Wilko offered a smile while nervously rubbing her neck, she still hadn't found the best way to talk about Kealia without revealing their past.

"I've seen you two in practice giggling and coming up with childish handshakes" Erin smiled "You guys look cute together" 

Hannah was blushing now and kept fidgeting with her hands "Nah we're just friends" 

"Uhuh" Ella said and Erin added "Yeah I'm not buying that" 

"What are you not buying Erin?" Kealia asked, coming up behind them with a couple of beers in her hand. 

"Guinness, she gets very handsy when she has a few pints." Erin covered "And with this stud muffin over here" she nudged Wilko with her shoulder "I don't trust her to keep her hands off!" the keeper laughed and Ella blushed "I'm not that bad" she mumbled

"Oh have we forgotten about you touching Lara's undercut when she visited from Lyon?" 

"I just wanted to see what it felt like!" Ella defended herself 

"Surrreee" Erin laughed and the young forwards joined in. 

"Uhm topic change" Ella coughed, awkwardly trying to deflect the focus from her "So Kee, you still with your boyfriend Zach?" 

It was Kealia's turn to fidget now "No uhm we actually broke up during offseason"

"Aww sorry Kee, I didn't know" Ella felt bad for asking the question now. 

"It's okay. He got drafted and I didn't want to move and he didn't want to do the distance...so yeah we broke up, it was bound to happen." 

Ella wrapped her arm around the young forward "Don't worry Kee, I'm sure your brother in law can hook you up with a team mate of his" 

"Oh, he already offered, I said no. I'm tired of meathead footballers!" Kee tried to laugh off and Erin gave Hannah subtle knee nudge and grin. 

Erin got up "I'm getting the next round" she offered "You guys up for a game of air hockey?" 

"Yeh sure that sounds like fun" Kealia said, happy to avoid the rest of the conversation. 

 

"Me and Erin against you two" Ella split up the teams.

"Bring it moms!" Kee shouted across the table, as Wilko pretended to put on eye black. The two older players just laughed them off and played the puck. 

 To say that Kee was competitive was putting it lightly, she hogged the whole table so Hannah could barely get a shot it. 

"Kee! You have to make some space to let me play" the forward whined, but Kealia responded with purposely shoving off Hannah from the table. 

"Okay that's it!" Hannah laughed and picked up Kealia from behind, which lead to Erin scoring. 

"You let them score! You're making us lose! Put me down!" she play fought. 

"Only if you promise to give me some space to play" Hannah put her down but didn't let go just yet. "I didn't hear you promise" the forward said now tickling Kee 

"Okay, okay, I promise!" Kealia pleaded through fits of giggles, Hannah let her go and Kee gave up a tiny bit of space for Wilko who just sighed and rolled her eyes.  _You're so cute when you're being competitive_

The youngsters ended up winning the air hockey match and Hannah decided to use her Sol as a mini champagne bottle and shook it to spray beer all over Kee. 

"HANNAH!!!" she squealed in shock "Oh you're getting that back!" Hannah who realised the danger of getting soaked took off and Kee ran after her with her beer at the ready. 

 

"Kids" Erin chuckled 

"They really are cute together though" Ella said, watching as Kealia caught up with Wilko, dousing the Kiwi in beer. Wilko ran after Kealia catching her, giving the forward a wet hug. 

"Do you think they know?" Erin asked

"What? That they're in love with each other?" Ella turned to her girlfriend who nodded in response "Nah not yet, but soon" the American said almost prophetic. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**May 2015**

"I'm Cary Chow and I'm skyping with this weeks NWSL Player of the Week -Hannah Wilkinson" Hannah popped up on the video, she was sitting on the living room sofa with her headphones in. "Thanks for joining us Hannah and congratulations on this weeks honours!"

"Thanks Cary" Wilko grinned nervously fidgeting with her headphone cable. 

"You've been having an impressive season so far with the Dash already tallying 7 goals, three of which came against the Breakers last Sunday in a 3-1 win. What was it like making history as the Dash's first hat-trick hero?"

"It was absolutely awesome, especially in front of our home crowd! Last year the didn't get a lot to celebrate at the Oven so I'm happy we could give something back to the fans." 

"You scored three impressive goals against 2014 NWSL Goalkeeper of the year Alyssa Naeher."

"Thanks Cary, but I-" Hannah was cutoff by Kealia who decided to crash her interview by stealing her headphone mic.

"But she couldn't have done it without me!" Kee laughed shouting into the mic, Hannah laughed and shoved Kee out of the frame.

"Sorry about that!" Wilko chuckled 

"She does have a point" Cary chuckled "Kealia Ohai did gain the assists of two of the goals you scored, with Ella Masar supplying the other." Kealia streaked by the frame again throwing up some deuces to signify her two assists, Hannah giggled and swatted her away. 

"Yeh, I think Randy has done a great job with meshing the veterans of the team with the rookies. We've got a really good understanding of how we play and I think that's translating onto the field with goals." 

"Well thanks for talking to us Hannah...and Kealia!" Cary chuckled again 

"No worries!" Hannah waved goodbye and closed her Skype.

 

"Kee!" she yelled running to look for the American. Kealia sprinted out from behind her hiding spot, squealing in an effort to escape but Wilko caught her and threw her over he shoulder. She dropped her on the sofa and straddled the American. 

"That was so cheeky!" the Kiwi laughed tickling her housemate.

"Sorry not sorry" Kealia managed to bring out in between fits of giggling, all the while trying to swat away Hannah's hands who continued to tickle her. 

"Oh you're gonna regret saying that!" Wilko threatened 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Kealia threw her hands up in defeat  _I'm not sorry at all_

Hannah laughed "You're absolutely not sorry!" 

"Okay I'm not. But what will it take for you to stop tickling me?" Kealia tried to bargain her way out. 

Hannah put on her exaggerated thinking face, uhming and ahing all the while having Kee's wrists pinned to the sofa.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to escape my wrath!" Wilko said with a devilish grin, preparing for another tickle attack.

But Kealia beat her to the next move by leaning up and kissing her, catching the forward by surprise. Hannah let go of Kealia's wrist to bring them down to her waist, but it turned out to be her mistake as Kealia flipped them off the sofa. The thud of the two of them hitting the floor finally broke the kiss. Kealia triumphantly climbed off Wilko "That ought to do it!" Hannah was still lying on the floor incapacitated by both the impact of the floor and Kee's kiss. 

"That's not fair! You're not allowed to kiss someone to get out of a situation!" Wilko whined, getting up of the floor. 

"All is fair in love and war!" Kealia quirked an eyebrow, grinning at Hannah. 

 _Damn well she got me there...she got me good_ Wilko thought to herself. 

 

She strolled into the kitchen, finding Kealia reaching into the box grabbing the last Eggo Waffle. 

"Oh no you don't!" Hannah motioned to the waffle "That's mine." 

"Didn't see your name written on it" Keali challenged, smirking at Wilko. 

The Kiwi grabbed the box that Kealia was trying to hold away, but now they were both hanging on to it struggling for supremacy and the last waffle. After evading some knee jabs from Kealia, Hannah decided to use the Americans tactics against her. She let got with one hand of the box and brought in Kee for a kiss, the American caught off guard and enthralled in the kiss let go of the box and brought her hand to Wilko's cheek. Hannah broke the kiss and triumphantly took the Eggo and popped it into the microwave. Kealia crossed her arms and pouted at Wilko. 

"All is fair" Hannah said with big goofy grin, but Kealia continued to pout "Awww Kee, don't be mad" Wilko hugged the forward, who's arms were still folded "You know what? We'll share." she mumbled into the shorter girl's hair. Kealia uncrossed her arms so she could hug Hannah and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You're the best!"

"Yeh, yeh as long as you get half of my Eggos!" Wilko laughed and got the waffle out of the microwave, topping it with Nutella and bananas just how Kee liked it. 

They both grabbed their plates with half a waffle and headed for the sofa. Wilko sat down first in the middle and Kee got comfy on the end swinging her legs over Hannah's lap so she could lie on her back. Hannah just smiled and shook her head _This girl will be the death of me._ She grabbed the remote and flipped channels until she found something she liked.

"Yes 'The Mighty Ducks' is on!" she said excitedly 

"You are such a kid" Kee rolled her eyes and laughed.  _But I love you for it...shit did I really just think that? Oh god..._

 


	8. Chapter 8

The team arrived at the hotel in Portland on the Friday night before their Sunday afternoon match against the Thorns. Everyone was giddy as it was their first trip to Portland this year and the city and crowd were always fun. 

Ben, Randy's son took over GM duties when they travelled to away games as Ching still had to deal with the Dynamo players. 

"Listen up ladies, I've got the roomie list on this paper which I'm going to put on this table" he slowly placed the paper on the table in the lobby and then got out of the way as fast as possible as to avoid the stampede of players. 

Kealia glanced on the list, slightly disappointed that she be rooming with T instead of Wilko as the forward was set to leave for the Kiwi training camp in Canada after their match.

"Hey Kee, I see you got T. Do you wanna swap rooms? I've got Hannah so I figured you might wanna swap, seeing as you guys are dating" Ari grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Kealia blushed "Uhm we're uhm we're not dating" 

Ari's eyes went wide "Oh wow, I'm sorry. We honestly thought you guys were a couple...don't worry about the swapping then" 

"Wait...who's we?" Kealia questioned and Ari's eyes went wide again out of shock that she'd let slip something again "Ari..." Kee prompted. 

The little Mexican stared at her feet "Well it's just a few of us..." 

"Who's a few of you?"

"Bianca, Steph, Becks, Bock, Marissa, Mel, Kika, T and all the rookies" 

Kealia blushed and muttered "A few of you? That's like half of the team!" 

"Kee, don't be mad we just thought you two were dating because you guys were being so adorable and flirty like Ella & Erin are" Ari looked apologetically at Kealia

"Ari, I'm not mad...just surprised I didn't notice" 

"So uhm I'm guessing you don't want to swap? It's just I'd really like to spend some time with T..." the defender said nervously and Kealia finally caught on 

"Wait so you and T?" Kee whispered

Now it was the defender who was blushing "We kind of started something at camp but it's complicated and the world cup is happening so I wanted some time to talk things over" she admitted

Kealia smiled and gave her, her keycard "Here have my room, so you guys can 'talk'" 

 

Wilko was unpacking her kit when she heard a knock on the door. Kealia could have let herself in with her card but she wanted to see the forward's reaction when she found out she was rooming with her instead. Hannah opened the door to find Kee standing with her bags. 

"Surprise!" Kealia squealed jumping on Hannah who just managed to catch her. 

"Wait, does this mean you're rooming with me?" Hannah asked in disbelief

"Yep! Ari wanted to spend some time with T and I figured we could hangout before you leave me to go to that little tournament in Canada." 

Hannah laughed at Kealia down playing the World Cup "Yeah that little WORLD CUP tournament" 

Much to Wilko's amusement the American was still hanging on to her like a Koala.

"Kee, you're going to have to climb down if you want me to grab your bags" Hannah tried to reason.

"Nope I'm good" she mumbled into Hannah's neck, the forward sighed and rolled her eyes. She miraculously managed to pick up Kee's bags and bring them inside without dropping her. 

"Okay Kee, you're getting heavy now" Wilko whined. 

"Fineeeee" Kealia sighed "But can you put me down on my bed...please?" 

Hannah laughed "You're so high maintenance!" she walked them over to the bed and bent down so the American could release her grip. Kee softly landed on the mattress "Thank you Han" the forward cooed.

"Anything else I can get you Queen Kealia?" 

"Nah you may be dismissed" Kealia regally shooed the forward with her hand. Hannah just shook her head and laughed, Kealia had her royally whipped and she was 100% fine with it. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the game against Portland and Hannah and Kealia were back in there rooms for curfew after dinner. Kee had been acting strange the whole day, laughing and joking with her team mates but whenever she was alone for a moment she looked dejected. No one really picked up on the subtle change in behaviour besides Wilko, who had kept glancing at her the whole day slightly worried. The forward decided to ask her about it once they were settled in for bed. 

"Kee?" Hannah asked in the dark "You okay? You seemed a bit off today..." she probed but got no reply "Kee" she tried again "Come on Kee talk to me" Hannah heard a rustling of sheets and foot steps towards her bed. Kealia clumb into Wilko's bed without permission and snuggled close to the forward, who wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. After a couple minutes of them cuddling in silence, Kealia spoke up. 

"I don't want you to leave" she muffled into Wilko's shoulder, the forward held her tighter feeling a pang of sadness at the thought of leaving Kee for the World Cup. 

"I won't be gone that long" Hannah tried to console her "a month at best probably" she mused. 

Kealia sniffled "Knowing you, you'll play amazing and keep winning and stay in Canada"

Hannah had to chuckle at Kee's exaggerations "Kee, I play for New Zealand not the US...we won't make it that far, I'll be back home before you know it" she tried to soothe the American by placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"It's going to suck with out you" Kealia murmured, Hannah could feel her pout. 

"How about we skype with each other yeh? I'll call you every night." 

"Every night?"

"Every night." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Hannah brought her in closer and Kealia rested her head on Wilko's chest, listening to the forward's steady heart beat. Soon enough the two of them were asleep, Kealia curled into Hannah's side and Hannah's arm protectively slung around Kealia. 

 

Kealia woke up to the sound of Hannah singing and playing guitar. She opened her eyes and saw the forward sitting on the floor scribbling into her notebook, balancing her guitar on her lap. 

"Good morning" Kealia yawned, slightly startling Wilko "What you playing?"

"Hey" Hannah smiled "Nah nothing just something I'm working on" 

"Sounds beautiful" 

Hannah blushed "Maybe one day I'll play it for you, when it's finished"

A loud knock on the door surprised them both. "Wake up kids, team meeting in 15 minutes!" they heard Ella yell. They both groaned and got dressed to head down, it was going to be a long day. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kealia took the centre circle to kick off with Mel. Randy didn't want Hannah to start as she was due to head into training camp later that day, so he'd use her as a super sub only if needed. She looked over to the bench where Hannah was goofing around with Ella, but the forward caught her staring and stopped to give her a big thumbs up and a "You can do it!" 

Kee laughed and shook her head _You are such a dork...my dork_

"What a goof ball" Mel joined in with Kealia's laughter.

 

Hannah couldn't sit still watching her team play, she kept fidgeting with her hands and shuffling her feet. When Wilko yelled at the ref for missing a clear two footed challenge by Long on Kee, Ella decided to step in.

"So someone's a bit on edge today" Ella tried to broach the subject gently, Hannah cocked her head towards Ella. 

"What do you mean? I'm not on edge." Hannah defended herself, Ella chuckled. 

"You are normally the most chill person on the bench Wilks and today you're yelling at the ref and ripping up bits of pre wrap?" Ella cocked an eyebrow "Which brings me to my next question -what's got you all riled up today?"

Hannah sighed  "I'm going to Canada." is all Wilko said. 

"Last time I checked you were really excited about that?" 

"Yeh but last time you checked, I wasn't in love with my team mate who also happens to be my room mate, who crawled into my bed last night and told me she didn't want me to leave." Hannah let out all in one go. 

"Oh, well that changes things..."

"Tell me about it" 

"Do you know how she feels?" Ella probed. 

"I don't know...she hasn't flat out told me anything...but the things she does, like..." Hannah sighed "I don't know...I really hope she does, because I'm so done for...I love her"

"Awww come here kid" Ella hugged the forward tightly "My little rookie is all grown up having girl problems" Ella joked getting a little chuckle out of Wilko. 

"Shouldn't I be asking my other mother for advice on that then?" Wilko bantered earning a soft punch from Ella 

"She'd tell you the same thing kid -follow your heart" 

 

The final whistle blew and the Dash had managed to do what they never could last season -beat Portland, it was a shaky 1-0 win but a win nonetheless. Wilko had to go straight to airport after the game, so she said her goodbyes to her team mates and her Coaches who all wished her well for the upcoming tournament. Kee was the last one to say goodbye, she walked all the way out to the Uber car with her, still wearing her game kit. 

The driver took Hannah's bags and popped them into the boot, waiting for the player to get into the car. 

Kealia was so sad she couldn't even bare looking at Hannah, so she hugged her tight and buried her face in Hannah's chest. Wilko could feel the tears soaking through her shirt, so she stroked the forward's back, and gently rocked her. 

"Ma'm we need to head to the airport before we run into traffic" the driver interjected, Hannah turned her head and nodded in response. 

Kealia broke the hug and wiped the tears off her face "Go kill it in Canada" she smiled, tears still trickling down her face "and score goals for me" she sniffled. 

"I will." Hannah choked "they'll be all for you" she said placing her hand on Kee's cheek, she was just about to bring her in for a kiss when the driver interjected again. 

"Ma'm we have to go now!" he said sternly opening the door for Hannah. She gave Kealia another quick hug and stepped into the car. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**June 2015**

Kealia quickly checked herself in the mirror before jumping on her bed and opening her laptop, it was 10pm which meant it was time for her evening skype with Hannah. She pressed the call button on her laptop and patiently waited as it rang. Hannah was in the middle of a conversation with her room mate Katie Hoyle, when she heard her skype ringing. 

"Is it that time of night again?" Katie laughed at how quickly the forward had disengaged and jumped on her bad to receive the call "You're so whipped Wilko!" Hannah stuck her tongue out and answered the call. 

"Hannnnnn!" Kealia squealed excited, making Hannah blush and smile like a goof.

"Hey Kee!" 

"Missed you today, waffle wednesday just isn't the same without having you to fight over the last Eggo!" 

"Awww miss you too KeeKee" 

Katie pretended to throw up "You guys are so sickly sweet and you aren't even dating!" Hannah glared at the midfielder and fired a pillow her way. 

"So tomorrow's the big day!" 

"Yep first group game!" Hannah grinned "Which reminds me, I've got something for you" Kealia went bright eyed "It's in my room in the bottom drawer" she directed the American. Kee took her laptop along to Wilko's room and opened the drawer, pulling out a black Nike box. "Go on open it" Hannah smiled, giddy to see the reaction of the forward when she opened her present. The American opened the box to find a black Football Ferns jersey in it, she gasped loudly before turning it around and shrieking out of excitement. The back of the jersey was printed with the number  **7** and the lettering read  **Keewi.**

"Oh my god I love it, Han!" she bounced up and down with excitement "Thank you so much! I wish I you were here so I could hug you!" 

Hannah smiled, she wished she were there with the forward too "I'm glad you like it Kee"

"I'm going to wear it tomorrow and do the Haka like you taught me!" 

Hannah laughed, finding it adorable how much the American was embracing her culture "Yeh, don't forget the tongue, it's important to stick your tongue out!" Hannah stuck her tongue out and they continued to pull faces and laugh at each other.

"I hate to break up this love fest" Katie jumped on Hannah's bed, popping up on Kee's screen "but little Wilko here has to go to bed as she's got a big day tomorrow" the midfielder said patronisingly patting Wilko on the head. Hannah in return put Katie in a headlock and gave her good knuckle rub, the midfielder tried to fight against her but didn't stand a chance. 

"She's right though" Kee acknowledged "You should go get some sleep, so you can kick ass tomorrow" 

"Fine." Hannah sighed, letting go of her stronghold on Katie "Sleep well Kee!" 

"Night Han, good luck tomorrow" the forward smiled and pressed the end button. 

 

"So that's the Kealia, you've been talking my ear off about!" Katie joked nudging Wilko in the shoulder "No wonder, she's a babe!" 

"Yeh, she's perfect" Hannah said lost in her thoughts. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Houston**

Kealia and the rest of the Houston Dash all congregated at the Phoenix to watch to the World Cup group games. Kee had slightly customised her Football Ferns jersey, by tapping over the 'Keewi' and putting 'Wilkinson' instead, she also added a 1 to her shirt so that it would now read 'Wilkinson' with the number 17. The New Zealander's faced Nigeria in their first game, so some of the fans were there wearing their old 'Ohale' Dash jerseys. 

**Vancouver**

Wilko was dressed and ready the go, while the others were still getting their match kit on but she was busy drawing on her arm with sharpie. 

"What you drawing on there mate?" Katie asked curious as to what was taking up so much of Wilko's concentration that her tongue was sticking out. Hannah turned her arm so she could see the 'Kee 7' and the fern drawn on. Katie just smiled in understanding and clapped Wilko on the back. 

They were now standing in the tunnel, Wilko was nervously shuffling her feet and bouncing up and down trying to stay calm. She looked at her arm and suddenly a pang of worry overcame her  _Shit what if she doesn't like it? What if she get's freaked out that I've got her name on my arm?_ She licked her hand to try and rub it off but Katie grabbed it from her. 

"Don't. She'll love it" she gave Hannah a kind smile and they walked out to the music. 

The game was a bit scrappy as both teams suffered from nerves and the stadium despite being a group game was full of a buzzing crowd. It was still 0-0 after half time but the Ferns got back into the game quicker, starting an attack and immediately gaining a corner. They had practiced set pieces to death in training camp so it was no surprise when the short corner caused confusion in the Nigerian defence and Wilko found herself with space to head the cross into the back of the net. The crowd roared and Hannah ran toward the corner flag skidding on her knees and pumping her left arm in the air brandishing the 'Kee 7' and Fern. Her team mates came rushing after her ending up in a massive dog pile. 

**Houston**

"Good, you've got a corner now use it Wilky" Ella muttered at the screen. 

"They've been practicing set pieces" Kealia explained "looks like they'll go short to draw the defenders, which should leave Han open to-" and just then Wilko scored off the cross and the entire team screamed and jumped to their feet excited. Ella hugged Kealia but they were interrupted by Melissa "Look!" she pointed at the the screen, where Hannah skidded in front of the camera on her knees showing off her left arm and blowing a kiss to the camera. 

"Does that say Kee 7?" Ella asked Mel, while Kealia's eyes started to well up with tears  _She wrote MY name and number_


	13. Chapter 13

**Houston**

Ella was driving her and Kee back from the Pub, home. Kealia had been quietly sitting in silence for the car ride, Ella knew better than to press her so instead she had turned on the radio. They were almost home when Kee finally spoke up. 

"Ella, are you still flying out to Vancouver tonight?" the younger girl asked calmly. 

"Uh yeah, I head to the airport in about an hour. Why?" 

"I need to be on that flight" she said serious "I need to be in Vancouver...supporting the girl I'm in love with" 

Ellas smiled "Took you long enough!" she then pulled something out of her purse "Here use this" Ella handed her, her frequent flyer miles card. 

"Ella thank you, but I can't use your miles, you're going to need them" Kealia tried to hand back the card but Ella pushed her hand back

"You know a great friend of mine once gave me her miles, so I could visit Erin and tell her that I loved her."

"Carm?" Kealia asked.

"Yeah Carm" Ella smiled "so I want to return the favour to another girl who needs it"

Ella parked in front of Kee's house and the younger girl leaned over to give her a hug "You're the best" 

"Don't I know it. Now go and get yourself packed, I'm coming to pick you back up in 45!" 

Kealia got out of the car and raced to the house, she still needed to book her ticket, shower and pack her bag. When she finished she heard Ella honking from outside, the forward grabbed her purse and bag and sped out of the house. At the airport, check in and security passed in a blur until they were finally sitting in their seats on the plane. 

"So you never told me how you and Wiko knew each other before the Dash?" 

 

 

**Vancouver**

Wilko was at dinner celebrating her team's first group game, but she kept looking at her phone to see if Kealia had texted her. She unlocked her phone and checked again  _Nope nothing. Did she even watch the game? Did she see it? Did it freak her out?_

"Hey, Wilky get out of your head and eat your food!" Amber the captain shouted from across the table. 

"You really should eat something Han" her best friend Katie Bowen nudged her, looking worried. 

 

Five hours later and they'd arrived and passed through immigration. Ella was getting more and more hyper knowing that Erin was waiting for them at arrivals. They grabbed their luggage and finally they passed through the doors and into arrival. Ella squealed when she saw Erin, dropping her bags and running into the keepers arms, kissing her openly. Kealia smiled as she watched the couple interact, she secretly hoped that her and Hannah would turn out like those two. She grabbed Ella's bags and headed towards the pair. 

"Ah the young stowaway!" Erin greeted Kee with a hug "I hear you're on a mission to profess your love to a certain very tall and blonde forward?" 

"Yep and I need to get to her hotel before she's asleep!" 

"Alright, then we better hurry" Erin grabbed Ella's bags and they made way to the parking. 

"Babe, did you find out where New Zealand is staying?" Ella asked her keeper in the car. 

"No El, I'm just randomly driving around" Erin laughed "Of course I did, they're at the hilton, where we're heading to right now"

Kealia's phone vibrated it was a text from Hannah

**Hannah**

**No skype tonight? :( xx**

She quickly typed out a message to the forward. 

**Kealia**

**Sorry I got caught up with the girls :( rain check? xx**

She felt bed for lying to the forward knowing that she'd be disappointed, but her physical presence in her hotel in a couple of minutes time would hopefully make up for it. 

**Hannah**

**Okay :( xx**

Erin pulled into the hotel drive and parked in front of the lobby, she popped open the boot and grabbed Kee's bags. 

"Here you go kiddo" Erin handed her, her luggage "and enjoy your night" the keeper wiggled her eyebrows, earning an eye roll from both of the forwards. 

Ella gave Kee a tight hug "Let me know how it goes and if there's anything you need just call me" 

"Thanks mom" 

They said their goodbyes and she headed for the hotel lobby. She sat on one of the sofas and typed out her message. 

**Kealia**

**Almost forgot! I sent you something, it should be waiting for you at the reception! :* xx**

Hannah perked up a bit when she read that Kealia had sent her something.

"Where are you going?" her roomie inquired, when Hannah got up to put on some shoes.

"Kee sent me something and it's at reception, so I'm heading down to pick it up." She walked towards the lift and shot Kee another text. 

**Hannah**

**Pleas say it's Peanut Butter Captain Crunch?! XD xx**

Kealia's heart skipped when she saw Hannah get out of the lift, she watched her go over to reception when she finally made her move. 

"Hi, uhm I'm supposed to pick up something for Hannah Wilkinson?" the forward asked at the front desk, Kealia snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. 

"Can I get an autograph?" 

Hannah froze she recognised that voice _It couldn't be?_ she spun around and her eyes went wide when she saw the forward standing in front of her "Kee!" she yelled and the shorter girl jumped into her arms wrapping her legs around her waist "When? How?" 

"Just now. Ella's miles." she grinned, her arms wrapped around Hannah's neck "Now shut up so I can kiss my girlfriend!" she said before crashing her lips onto Hannah's. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

After causing quite a stir in the lobby, Hannah and Kealia were walking down the hallway with their hands laced together. Every so often they'd stop and Hannah would press Kee against the wall and kiss her, the closer they got to Wilko's room the headier the kisses got. They shared one more steamy kiss before they unlocked Hannah's room door and quietly padded into the room trying not to wake her room mate. But much to Wilko's surprise and admittedly glee Hoyle wasn't there, she picked up the note on her bed. 

**Wilky,**

**Bex finally arrived!**

**Staying at her suite tonight, don't wait up ;)**

**Hoylee**

**PS: Don't be jealous!**

"Who's Bex?" Kealia asked. 

"Katie's girlfriend, she works for FIFA hence she's got a swanky suite in the hotel" Wilks explained "which means we" she picked up Kee "have the room to ourselves tonight" she grinned, placing another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. 

"Can we have a sleepover?" Kealia asked, referencing the last time they were in a hotel together. 

"I thought you'd never ask" she replied smiling into another kiss "go and get you'r pjs on" 

Kealia grabbed her pjs and toothbrush and skipped to the bathroom. Hannah quickly tidied up the room, clearing stuff of her bed and setting an alarm for the morning. Kee came out of the bathroom wearing Hannah's Lady Vols Soccer tank and her UNC shorts. 

 _So that's were my tank went!_ Hannah chuckled to herself, grabbing the forward by her waist "Has anyone ever told you before, that you look good in orange?" she smirked. 

"There was this one really hot girl once" she played along "but I still don't like orange" she giggled taking off her tank top. 

Hannah started kissing Kee's neck, hands caressing the forward's toned sides stopping at the waistband of her shorts "you know I never liked Carolina blue" the forward whispered into her ear, before painfully slowly ridding Kealia of her shorts, making the forward's breath hitch. Hannah picked up Kee and placed her on the bed, now hovering over the forward, kissing her and working her way down her body. She peppered Kealia with kisses and little bites, earning gasps and moans from the American. But Kee wanted to rid Hannah of her clothes, so she got up on her knees so she could face Wilko. She ran her hands up and down Wilko's torso, feeling the chiseled abs beneath before grabbing the hem and pulling it over Hannah's head, the forward's sports bra closely followed.

Kee flipped the tall forward onto her back much to amusement of Wilko who gave her a wry smile, when the Kee clumb on top of her. They shared some kisses, Kealia nipping at Hannah's lower lip working her way down leaving open mouthed kisses on Wilks' stomach. She reached the Kiwi's Lady Vols shorts, using her teeth to snap the elastic, looking up at Hannah she could see her teasing was working. She bit the waistband and together with her hands took off the forwards shorts. She lightly bit the forwards inner thigh before, straddling and kissing Hannah. 

Wilks' sat up with Kee still straddling her lap, the forward now got to work on the American's breast with one hand, dipping the other one between them, all the while kissing Kealia. Kee was losing track of where the sensations were coming from, all were exciting and different but blurring into one. She moaned into Hannah's kiss, which spurred the forward to pick up the speed and intensity of what her hand was doing. Soon enough Kealia was arching backwards and Hannah had to sacrifice one of her hands to keep the forward steady. 

"Han, holy fuck" Kealia screamed "Don't" she gasped "Stop" Hannah smirked and lightly bit Kealia's neck in response, she had forgotten how loud Kee got. The Kiwi slowed down a bit when she felt Kealia's muscles release from her climax "Holy fuck" Kealia gasped, Hannah then slid her hand along Kee's centre to make sure she was ready for round two. Once satisfied with the wetness she felt, she teased with her middle and ring finger, lightly dipping and pulling out. Kealia bit her lower lip "Stop being such a fucking tease" she purred into Hannah's ear, causing the forward give in to her wishes "So demanding" Hannah mumbled earning a light slap from Kee, but really she loved it. It didn't take long for Kealia to come undone a second time, Hannah knew just how and when to change pace and curl her fingers to get Kee there. 

Kealia fell backwards onto the bed, sweat glistening on her in the moonlight. Hannah stayed on her knees for a moment staring at Kealia, taking in how beautiful she looked lying there, legs tangled in the sheets and hair surrounding her like a halo. "Now" Hannah purred "I want to taste you" a determined look in her eyes, she dipped down and put her infamous tongue to use. Within minutes Hannah had Kealia's fingers tangled in her hair and the forward screaming her name along with multiple expletives. Kee was breathing heavily now, with little beads of sweat rolling down her abs as she tried to recover from the workout Hannah just gave her. Wilks kissed her way back up to the forward, giving her a heady kiss so she could taste herself.   


When Kee finally got her breath back, she rolled the taller girl over and straddled her "My turn!" she grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Kealia woke up to the sound of Hannah's alarm, she groaned knowing that they'd have to wake up and that Hannah inevitably would have to leave to join her team. She took a moment to savour the position she was in, before opening her eyes. Her back was pressed into Hannah's front and the forward's long arms were protectively wrapped around her. She smiled at the thought and slowly turned over so she was facing Hannah before opening her eyes. She stared at the blonde forward for a moment, taking in her features as the sunlight illuminated them, before placing soft kisses on Hannah's forehead, nose and lips. 

"Wake up beautiful" she whispered, kissing the forward's neck. Hannah let out a soft sigh, before curling her lips into a smile. Who would have thought that three years later they'd be here?

"I don't wanna wake up" Hannah mumbled, refusing to open her eyes and pulling Kealia closer.

The American giggled "Babe, you gotta wake up" planting another kiss on Wilky's lips "Remember you're involved in that little tournament in Canada?" 

Hannah laughed before swiftly rolling on top of Kealia, who squealed in surprise of the forward's nimbleness "If it weren't for that little tournament, we'd be holed up in this room for a week" she grinned, hovering over the forward, leaning down to give the American a suggestive kiss. Kealia deepened the kiss, liking where Hannah was going with it, but the pair was rudely interrupted by the sudden opening of the hotel door.

"Wilky rattle your dags, we've got team breakfast in -oh!" the midfielder shouted as she walked in and saw the couple in bed. Kealia blushed and pulled the sheet over her eyes while Wilko smiled sheepishly at her room mate "Give us a sec, yeh?". 

"Yeh, alright. Oh and nice one Wilky" the midfielder smirked, a pillow being fired at her by Wilko in response "Get out you tit!" 

"So moody!" Hoyle laughed ducking out of the room.

Kealia peaked out from under the sheets still blushing after being caught by Hannah's room mate. 

"It's okay" Hannah chuckled "You can come out now, she's gone" 


	16. Chapter 16

Kealia peeked out from under the sheets still blushing from the embarrassment, Wilko chuckled and pulled the forward on top of her. 

"I don't want leave this bed" Kee mumbled into Wilky's chest. 

"Okay how about this, we order some room service and have a nice breakfast yeh? I'll tell Katie to shoot me a text 10 minutes before the bus leaves for practice."

"I'll guess that'll have to do" Kealia sighed, feeling a laugh reverberate through Hannah's chest. 

"That's my girl" Wilko smiled, reaching over to the telephone, ordering their favourite waffles with nutella and banana, along with some coffee. 

"We've got 15 minutes" Hannah said hanging up the phone "Shower?" she asked, smirking suggestively. 

"Yes!" Kee squealed as she jumped out the bed and ran after Wilko.

"Fancy meeting you here?" Hannah grinned as Kealia joined her in the shower, pulling the forward under the cascade of water, kissing her in the process. 

 

The two forwards were still steaming up the shower when the knock on the door from room service came. The pair started giggling and debating who should go open the door. Eventually Kee just shoved Hannah out of the shower and the forward still laughing opened the door. Once dressed the pair sat down on the bed to have breakfast, but as they ate their waffles Kee got quiet. She had flown all the way to Canada on a romantic whim but she had no idea what to do next. Hannah sensed Kee was off but before she could say anything her phone received a text. 

Hoylee

** Bus leaves in 10, get yer ass down here xx **

Hannah let out a sigh "That was Katie, the bus is leavin in 10" Kee nodded and the two of them headed down to the lobby. The team was waiting for Wilko, they greeted her with wolf whistles as the couple hand in hand strolled towards them. 

"Well blow me down, Wilko! No wonder you've looked like a kicked pup since you got here, I wouldn't want to leave her behind either!" Amber joked while others joined in with the laughter. 

"Bugger off Am!" Hannah retaliated, it was her turn to blush now. 

"Awww baby, did you miss me that much?" Kee cooed 

"Yeah baby, did you miss her that much?" the team bantered, roaring with laughter now. 

Hannah rolled her eyes and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Kealia, but the forward grinned in response, she didn't mind the bit of banter. 

 

"Ladies!" their head coach Tony bellowed "It's go time, everyone on the bus!" The players quickly went quiet, grabbed their kit and headed for the bus. Wilko was still standing by the bus while the rest of the team had already taken their seats. The forward turned to the American and hugged her tightly. 

"Are you going to stay or are you flying back today?" Hannah said shyly shuffling her feet, looking at the ground "I never got a chance to ask" 

"I'm staying at Ella and Erin's place until Ella flies back" Kealia smiled "You're not getting rid of me that quickly!" 

Hannah's eyes lit up, she picked up the American and spun her around "That means you're here until our last group game!" 

"Wilko, if you want your girlfriend to watch you play and not sit on the bench you better get your ass on the bus" Hoyle yelled

Hannah grabbed her stuff and was about to get on the bus when she turned back to give Kealia a goodbye kiss. The team wolf whistled and banged on the bus windows cheering. Satisfied with her goodbye kiss and beaming from ear to ear the forward finally got on the team bus. 

Kee watched them drive off and immediately texted Ella.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kealia never thought she'd see Hannah like this. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks stained with mascara and sobbing.

The American's heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend hunched over punching the turf, crumbs flying everywhere. New Zealand had tied up France 2-2, two minutes into a four minute injury time with a header from Hannah, but a breakaway by Thomis in the dying minute of the game made it 3-2 for France, giving them the three points they needed to advance.  

Hannah was now being hoisted up off the ground by her team mates. The '7 Kee' on her arm was smudged from where she'd used it to wipe away her tears. She picked her head up and walked over to the French players to congratulate them on their win and advancement to the final eight. It was Necib who first shook the forwards hand before pulling her into a hug. 

"You played fantastique" she said with a heavy French accent. 

"Thanks, you were even better" Hannah tried to crack a smile. 

"I'd love to switch shirts with you?" 

"Uh yeah sure!" Hannah replied slightly surprised that a star player like Necib wanted to swap shirts with her out of all people. The forward quickly stripped off her shirt and handed it to Louisa who in return gave Hannah hers. 

"Hopefully, I'll see you playing in the Champions League one day" Necib said, giving her a wink and sauntering off to celebrate with her team mates. Wilky beamed at the comment for a second almost forgetting about the devastating loss. She turned to the stands to spot Kee and waived Necib's jersey triumphantly when she did see her. Ella and Kealia waved her to come over and the forward nimbly dodged the security guards to climb up the stands and to her friend and girlfriend. 

The supporters gasped as Hannah whizzed by them, starstruck by the forward. When she finally reached them she first gave Ella a crushing hug before pulling in Kealia for a kiss, tears once again streaming down her face. It was a mixture of tears of sadness and disappointment and happiness that her girlfriend was here and that they'd soon be leaving back home to Houston. 


End file.
